Red Sunrise
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is a witch living in Seattle after the wolves chased her out of Forks but four. They were afraid of her power. 10 year later in 2016 Bella is working and living in Seattle her body uncharged by age 25. That's when she meets Caius. She knew right then he was her Red Sunrise. What happens when they all meet again 50 years later…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker**

* * *

**This Story is dedicated to my Nan. Judy Mary Smart. Who has passed away peacefully after months of suffering. Rest in Peace Nan and be with the ones you love. You will always be remembered NEVER forgotten. May you watch over us and protect us. We love you good luck on your next life.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Bella is a witch living in Seattle after the wolves chased her out of Forks but four. They were afraid of her power. 10 year later in 2016 Bella is working and living in Seattle her body uncharged by age 25. That's when she meets Caius. She knew right then he was her Red Sunrise. What happens when they all meet again 50 years later…

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_2006_

* * *

Bella had decided to tell her Best Friend she was a witch. She was nervous she was a Muggle-Born witch who had went to Salem school for Witches. Her father thought she was at boarding school in that period of time. Bella felt horrible to lying to everyone even the Cullen's who had left her alone. So she was going to do it tell Jacob.

"You're nervous Bella", Jacob says as they sit in front of Emily's house with everyone

"I just have a secret to share", Bella replies

"What is it?" Jacob asks curiously

"I am a Witch. But the g….", Bella didn't get to finish as all the wolves put their imprints behind their bags and begin to shake

"Get out of here", Sam orders

"Why? I am not hur…", Bella started

"You're kind don't belong here. You have one hour to leave before we kill you", Sam says

Bella backs up, "Jacob?"

"Go Bella you're a thing that will destroy as all", Jacob says

Bella felt hurt by that. That's when Leah, Naira, Tamiya and Seth Clearwater come to her side.

"If Bella is going we are. She has been nothing but nice to us. She hasn't tried to kill us. My bet is you has been trying to save us", Leah says sticking up for Bella

"It would be much easier if she wasn't around", Paul points out to Sam

"You are taking a slimy witches side over your pack your brothers", Sam says in a dangerous voice

"Yes. I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Leah says clearly and calmly

"I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Naira says following her elder sister

"I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Tamiya says following her elder sisters

"I hereby relinquish my bond to this pack and invoke my tribal right to leave this reservation", Seth says following what his sisters

"Why?' Sam asks

"So I don't have to be around your monster face every day. Your love struck look at _Emily. _I want to go and move on and not see any of you again. We are going with Bella because she knows what it is like to be an outsider looking in. She knows how I feel about being different", Leah says

Bella was surprised she didn't know Leah felt that way.

"You have one hour to all leave and never come back", Sam says

"Fine", Leah says taking Bella's hand and moving away with Seth, Naira and Tamiya

They pack that very day and leave. Never to return…

* * *

_10 years later…_

* * *

_2016_

* * *

Bella worked in a library to earn enough money to get by Leah, Naira, Tamiya and Seth have also go jobs there. They were still phasing as a pack off four. They didn't care they were free from Sam. They told Bella she was their sister and they were following her anywhere. Bella cried and hugged them for that. On the drive to Seattle Bella told them all about Witches and Wizards. They thought it was cool she wouldn't age over 25. Bella was broken out of her thoughts by Leah and Seth rushing up to her. It was only them there it was night time really late and they were fixing up themselves for tomorrow they were getting paid triple time for doing it.

"There are six vampires here. They are in the history section you can see their red eyes under their contact lenses and smell them", Seth says

"Lets go and see. We can protect everyone if need be", Bella says drawing her wand (made of English Oak and Werewolf hair core)

They go silently towards the section the vampires were in. Bella looked at the blonde man and immediately felt a connect feeing her gaze he and the others turn around. Leah, Naira, Tamiya and Seth gasp and Bella looks at the vampire beauty the painting hadn't done him justice. The blonde vampire quietly and slowly approaches.

"I am Caius", he says

"I am Isabella Swan. But everyone calls me Bella", Bella says still staring into those red eyes

"The name suits you Bella. Do you know what I am? You look ready for a fight", Caius asks

"I am a witch. I protect my friends and family", Bella says putting her wand away

"I have always wanted to talk to a witch because I have powers I can't control. I think I am a wizard. But all of them have been too scared of us. They hear stories that we murder the innocent and children. Do you know I am a King of Volturi and what the Volturi is?" Caius asks

"Yes I do. and check to see if you are a vampire/wizard. My ex-boyfriend was a vampire. He told me stories about the Volturi but none of them did you, you any justice. And my ex-best friend was a shape-shifter so our these two that seemed to have imprinted on your guards", Bella says feeling a pull to be with him

"Would you all like to come back to Italy with us? You can start a new life there and you all will be under my protection because Bella you are my mate, my soul mate, my other half. I will always protect you and anyone you hold dear to you", Caius says passionately

Bella has tears in her eyes no one has done this for her before. She was already falling in love with him. Caius leans his forehead against hers.

"What so you say my Bella?" Caius asks

"I say I will go. But I can't talk for my brother and sisters", Bella says

"I don't think we need to worry about them", Caius chuckles showing Bella that Leah was in a male vampires arms, Naira was another vampire arms around her, Tamiya with a vampire arms around her and Seth was in a female vampires arms

"Who are they?" Bella asks

"The male with the black hair with your elder sister is Marcus my brother, the male with the dark brown hair is Demetri, the male with the black hair and the giddy expression is Aro my brother and the female is Jane they came with me to Guard me and Aro and Marcus. Seems like fate played a part in this", Caius says looking at her with those beauty red eyes, "Do you believe in fate, destiny and true love?"

"Yes I do", Bella whisperers

Caius kisses her just as the Sunrises on a new day. Bella knew then she would be with him forever he was her red sunrise.

"Do you have any requests before we go?" Caius asks planting kisses down the side of her face making her giggle

"One I would like to make a slight name change", Bella says

"What would that be my sunrise?" Caius asks

"Angelbella Marie Swan", Bella replies

"How about Angelbella Marie Volturi?" Caius suggests

"That sounds perfect", Bella says kissing him again

"Let's all get your things and get out of here. I want you to meet the rest of the guard", Caius says pulling away

"Sounds like a plan"

They all head to their apartment and pick up their things before leaving not to return to Seattle again they hoped they wanted a new life with there mates…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)**


End file.
